Is someone jealous?
by warblermillie
Summary: The scene I imagined would happen before and after Kurt's dad finds Blaine in Kurt's bed in Series 2, Episode 14, Blame it on the Alcohol. First time with this, so if it works, I'll do more Klaine ones, as I LOVE them. One-Shot, reviews would be lovely!


**Attention!**

**This is my first Glee fic, let alone boy/boy one. I don't know if anyone imagined this differently but I just pretended to look through Kurt's eyes and wrote how I saw Blaine in that episode (Blame it on the alcohol). **

**I absolutely love 'Klaine' and yes. Reviews are really appreciated! **

Kurt inhaled and smiled sleepily as his body started to wake. He stretched his arms above his head as the light from outside got slightly brighter and mentally felt glad he didn't drink anything the past night. Nothing really clicked into his brain until he rolled over and bumped into something very solid on his bed. Someone.

He instantly opened his eyes, propped himself up on an elbow and then realised and remembered who was in his bed. Blaine winced as he started to wake and scrunched up his face, the hangover getting the better of him. He rolled over on his left side and pulled a pillow over his head, muttering something incoherently. Kurt felt a warm sensation make him smile again.

Careful not to move the bed too much, he slide out of the duvet and padded over to his wardrobe. He picked out a soft sweater and quickly went to the bathroom to change.

As soon as he shut the door he had to sit down. He really had brought a boy home! Yes, yes, nothing happened, and it wouldn't in these circumstances, but still! Kurt bit down on his bottom lip and smirked to himself. It vanished slightly as the sight of Dave Karofsky slamming Blaine into the wall flickered through his mind but he shook his head. He wasn't even at that school anymore. He had Blaine.

The urge to open the door to the bathroom after getting change was too large so as Kurt started doing his skin regime, every now and then he looked at the bed, reflected in the mirror. He was exfoliating when he heard his dad call up the stairs. Something about eggs.

A few moments later he walked in the room and looked at Blaine, hidden under the duvets. Kurt answered from the bedroom and he looked shocked. Great.

As his dad walked, Kurt watched Blaine run a hand through his hair and then fall back onto the mattress, pillows covering his head once again. He let out a small chuckle and Blaine mumbled something.

"Hm?"

Blaine grabbed at a pillow and let it drop to the floor, his face surfacing from the cavern. He looked like hell. Really cute hell. Hair sticking up everywhere and a lost look on his face.

"Don't laugh at the sick!" He said and then scrunched up his face again.

"Hang over that bad?" Kurt asked, standing up. Blaine simply nodded his head and then dumped it onto the pillow.

"Aw," He said, mock sympathetically, "Well maybe if you didn't get drunk last night you would've come to your senses."

Kurt walked over to the bed and sat gingerly on the edge. Blaine ducked his head but looked at him, "I actually don't remember a thing."

"Remember Rachel Berry?" Kurt said smugly. Blaine groaned loudly and smacked both hands to his face.

"I can't believe that she was my first kiss. A girl?"

"You don't sound nearly as disgusted as I hope you should be," Kurt half-joked and crossed his legs neatly. Blaine pulled his hands down his face and studied Kurt.

"Well it wasn't actually that bad," He reasoned, "Different."

"Tch!" Kurt scoffed, "I thought you were gay."

Blaine smiled at him, "Is someone jealous?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and stood up, hitting him lightly, "We'll talk about this later," He smiled, "Meanwhile, you need a pint of water and to sleep that off!"

Blaine smiled from the pillows around him, "Okay, mom."

Kurt raised his eyebrows but smiled back, "I'll be back up. Try to fall back asleep in my oh-so-cosy bed, yes?"

"Yes," Blaine said and tugged the duvet back over his head. Kurt walked to the door but turned back and watched him settle down. He chewed his bottom lip again but grinned inside as he went to go get that water and tackle his dad.


End file.
